Mashu Kyrielight
ATK:}} }} |hp = 1,854/10,302 HP:}} }} |gatk= 10,575 |ghp= 15,619 |stars = 4 |cost = 0 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 80 |id = 1 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 24.5% |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 9.9% |npchargeatk = 0.84% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits = Demi-servant, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} , also known as Shielder, is the first Servant in Fate/Grand Order. Mashu is the only Servant to have 0 cost. She is also the only Servant so far to have been both a 3 and 4 . In addition, her Skill Strengthening, Ascension and Noble Phantasm upgrades cannot be performed normally. Her 1st Ascension occurs automatically after the completion of Septem. Her 2nd Ascension occurs after the completion of Chapter 4, Arrow 2 of London. Additionally, she gains new Animations and Dialogue for her Stage 2 Battle Sprite upon reaching E Pluribus Unum. During the 6M Downloads Campaign her level cap at 2nd Ascension increased to 60, akin to an SR Servant. Upon clearing Chapter 15, Arrow 1 of Camelot, she reaches 3rd Ascension as well as becoming an SR Servant herself. In addition, her first skill gets strengthened. After completion of Chapter 17, Arrow 4 of Camelot, her Noble Phantasm is strengthened from Level 1 to 2 and her Noble Phantasm changes from Lord Chaldeas to Lord Camelot, with new animation and an inserted BGM. After clearing Babylonia Chapter, Mashu's level cap will be increased by 10 level with level 80 at max cap and unlock the final ascension image. After clearing Salomon, Mashu's NP level will be increased from 2 to 3. After clearing Chapter 21 of Anastasia Main Quest, the Costume Dress Ortenaus is unlocked to the player. She is forced to use the Ortenaus Costume Dress in some of the main quests. Ortenaus is an unique Costume Dress that have different skills and NP effect. After clearing a certain Lostbelt Quest, Mashu will gain a passive effect called Star-Hunting Journey, which increases bond points earned by the whole party by 20%, but only on Lostbelt Main quests, and it will not work if the Mashu you are using is a support servant Active Skills First Skill= - Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Ortenaus First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Lord Chaldeas= Damage Taken - |l1 = 100 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 775 |l4 = 888 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Lord Camelot= Increases party's attack by 30% except herself for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage Taken - |l1 = 100 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 775 |l4 = 888 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= - Lord Camelot (New)= - Swimsuit= - Lord Chaldeas (Old)= - Lord Camelot (Old)= - Arcade= |}} Ortenaus Mold Camelot= Damage Taken - |l1 = 100 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 775 |l4 = 888 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |1qp = N/A |2qp = N/A |3qp = N/A |4qp = N/A |5qp = N/A |6qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = |6icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |5}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *Mashu Kyrielight cannot be burned or used as experience for other servants and currently unavailable for Palingenesis. *She shares the exact ATK values (3 ) at both minimum and maximum with Hōzōin Inshun. *She shares the exact HP values (3 ) at minimum with Artoria Pendragon (Alter) and Lancelot (Saber). *Mashu's 3rd Active Skill was originally Battle Continuation C, but it was changed to the skill Shield of Rousing Resolution with the release of London. *The Chaldea Standard Craft Essence, obtainable during the Valentine 2016 Event, was the first official mention of Matthew's Romanized name; previously, the English-speaking community called her "Mashu" based on the katakana. In Japanese, where pronunciation of "th" is not natural, マシュー (Mashu) translates to Matthew. *She received Battle Animation Update on E Pluribus Unum Chapter Release, 30 March 2016 Update. *Taneda Risa went on hiatus by 30 Oct 2016 23:59 JST and was replaced by Takahashi Rie on 1 Oct 2016 00:00 JST. *In the Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~http://anime.fate-go.jp/ Cast List, the proper Romanization of the name by TYPE-MOON is Mashu Kirielight. *She received her first Costume Dress Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer on the FGO 2016 Summer Event Re-Run. **She is the first servant to get a Costume Dress in the game. *She received Battle Sprite Update on Anastasia Chapter Release, 4 April 2018 Update. *She is the first servant to receive a Costume Dress that changes a servant's skill set and Noble Phantasm and also the first servant to have 2 Costume Dress. Images Saint Graphs= shielder1.png|Stage 1 shielder2.png|Stage 2 shielder3.png|Stage 3 shielder4.png|Stage 4 mashuswimsuit.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer MashuVR.png|Ortenaus MashuAprilFool.png|April Fool Shielder01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 FGO-Duel_Servant_No8.png|F/GO Duel Stage 2 |-| Icons= Mashuicon.png|Stage 1 MashuStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MashuIconSR.png|Stage 1 (Gold) MashuStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) MashuStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) MashuKyrielightFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MashuCostume01.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer MashOrtenaus.png|Ortenaus S001 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S001 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S001 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S001 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer) S001 status servant cos2.png|Portrait (Ortenaus) |-| Sprites= Mashu new 1.png|Stage 1 Mashu new 2.png|Stage 2 Mashu new 3.png|Stage 3 Mashu new summer.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer MashuVRsprite.png|Ortenaus S001 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S001 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S001 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S001 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer) S001 card servant ortenaus.png|Command Card (Ortenaus) Nplogo000.png|NP Logo (Unknown) Nplogo001a.png|NP Logo (Lord Chaldeas) Nplogo001b.png|NP Logo (Lord Camelot) Mashu lordcamelot summer.png|NP Pose (Lord Camelot, Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer) Mashu mordcamelot.png|NP Pose (Mold Camelot, Ortenaus) Mashu_shield_crest_2.png|Shield Crest (Lord Camelot) Lord_camelot.png|Noble Phantasm (Lord Camelot) Masshield.png|Shield Mashuvr_shield.png|Shield (Ortenaus) Mashu_sword_new.png|Sword mashusprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) mashusprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Mashusprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) mashuswimsuit1.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer (Old) Lordcamelot.png|NP Pose (Lord Camelot, Old) Mashword.png|Sword (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= MashuStage01Full.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Mashu_sheet1.png|Stage 1 Mashu_sheet2.png|Stage 2 Mashu_sheet3.png|Stage 3 Mashu_sheet_summer.png|Swimsuit of Perpetual Summer Mashu VR 1.png|Ortenaus Mashu_sheet_casual.png|Casual Mashu Hologram.png|Hologram Mashu_Summer.png|Swimsuit (2016 Summer Event Story) Mashu Narrator 1_1.png|Narrator (Salem Chapter Story) Mashu_exhausted.png|Exhausted (Arc 2 Prologue Story) Mashu_Comfy.png|Winter Coat (Anastasia Chapter Story) Mashu VR 2.png|Ortenaus (Arc 2 Story) Mashu NY.png|Kimono (New Year 2019 Story) |-| Craft Essences= The_beginning_of_a_journey.png|Beginning of the Journey Halloween_Arrangement.png|Halloween Arrangement Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Jungle_law.png|Law of the Jungle Grandnewyear.png|Grand New Year Happy_Happy_Happy_Order.png|Happy x3 Order Heroicmashu.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Meltysweetheart.png|Melty Sweetheart ChaldeaStandard.png|Chaldea Standard (Valentine CE) Personaltraining.png|Personal Training 258.png|Dumplings Over Flowers 276.png|Anniversary Heroines 277.png|Leisurely Strolling Chaldea_Lunchtime.png|Chaldea Lunchtime DangerousBeast.png|Dangerous Beast First_Order-0.png|First Order One_Flew_Over_the_Cuckoo's_Nest_.png|One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest CE415.png|Cheers To 2017 FGOTHESTAGECard.png|FGO THE STAGE CE590.png|Chaldea Anniversary CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE594.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress FullCE655.png|Dive to Blue CE690.png|FGO VR Mashu Kyrielight CE702.png|MOONLIGHT/LOSTROOM CE703.png|Himuro no Tenchi ~7-nin no Saikyou Ijin-hen~ CE706.png|Happiness is Like a Warm Puppy CE707.png|Although Its Scent Still Lingers On CE710.png|Comicalize Project Portrait_CE_0761.png|Stranger Almond (Valentine CE) CE763.png|The Pharaoh's Great Winter Thanksgiving Festival April_fools_CE_2018.png|Spring is Not Far Behind BakerStreetCEPreview.png|Escape from the Baker Street CE853.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE858.png|A Tale of Love and Hope FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE876.png|Our Round Table CE910.png|Chaldea Teatime CE922.png|Welcome to the Travelling Circus! CE929.png|New Year's Greetings CE930.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Boar King CE931.png|Sign of Smiling Face CE932.png|New Year Sacred Mysteries CE933.png|The Quiet & Reserved Pig CE938.png|Virtuous Pike and Shield CE1004.png|Escape from the Pyramid CE1014.png|Sexy Pin-up |-| Command Codes= FirstServantCCPV.png|First Servant |-| Others= Mashu_Solomon01.png|Salomon Story Mashu_Solomon02.png|Salomon Story Mashu_Solomon03.png|Salomon Story Mashu_Solomon04.png|Salomon Story Mashu_Solomon05.png|Salomon Story Mashu_And_Male_Master.png|Ending Scene with Male Master (Arc 1 Main Story) Mashu_And_Female_Master.png|Ending Scene with Female Master (Arc 1 Main Story) Gyakkō_FGO_Cover.jpg|Illustration by Takeuchi Takashi for Sakamoto Maaya's Single FGO cover ver MashuIllustration1YearAnniversaryUS.png|Illustration by Takeuchi Takashi for NA server's 1st anniversary MashuOrtFanMade.png|Ortenaus (No Headset, Fanmade) MashuArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Mashuanime.png|Mash in Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~ Mashu 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Mashu 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 MashuAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- MashHappy.png|Twitter emoji used for promoting 3rd anniversary "#FGO3周年" Mashu Art HD.jpg|Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Art Google_Collab_GiftCard_Mashu.png|FGO×Google Play Gift Card 1, Illustration by Mika Pikazo PlayCard Yukata Concept.png|Google Gift Card Concept Art by Mika Pikazo Category:Fate/ Grand Order ~First Order~ Category:Chaldea Servants Category:Demi-Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Voice - Taneda Risa Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Riding